1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy pool tables and more particularly to the pocket and cushion components.
2. Background Art
Pool or billiard tables have long provided entertainment for adults and children. Examples of prior art toy pool tables and games resembling pool are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,735; 4,039,191; and 4,132,411. All of such prior art toys have an integral pool table with a playing surface, cushions, and ball receiving pockets. While such prior art integral pool tables provide entertaining play, the requirements of portability and storage limit the size of playing surface as well as the size of the balls that may be used. A set of toy pool table components that could be attached to a commonly available piece of furniture such as a card table, coffee table, or other table or desk top having an edge projecting out beyond the recessed vertical support or legs would be desirable. Of course, the components would have to be readily adjustble to accommodate a wide range of various table top thicknesses. In addition, it would be desirable to employ relatively soft balls, as compared to the regulation hard pool balls, to avoid damage to the table top. Moreover, such soft balls would be safer for play by young children. Accordingly, the toy pool table components would have to include boundary rails between the pockets that provide rebounding cushions for such soft balls.